


As Long As You're With Me

by LovelyOnism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Not Beta Read, Psychological Torture, Ren is also a scavenger, Some angst, alternate TFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate TFA Plot. </p><p>Ren and Rey are scavengers on Jakku who work hard every day not just to survive but also in hopes to one day leave the wasteland of a planet. When they decide to help out BB-8 they suddenly find themselves on the run with two Resistance fighters and The First Order hunting them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is What Happens When You Help

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea the other day and instead of working on actual oneshots I had to write this instead. I'm going to try my hardest to not make this a line for line of the TFA script. The reason for Ben and Rey being left on Jakku isn't explained right away but all will be revealed in time.

Rey was hanging on her rope, slowly sliding down through each new level she could make it through in the fallen starcruiser. Methodically pulling apart panels and digging through old wiring until she saw anything worth taking. Wiping away sand she was glad that the new cloth wrapped around her face was secure or else she’d be choking on the particles. As she was delicately perched on the side of one of the inner structures, she was trying to remove a part that was worth at least a half portion, when she slipped. The rope kept her from falling to her death, instead forcing her to swing back and forth but never far enough to get back to the ledge.

She gave a disgruntled huff as she glared at the edge she fell from. The piece was on the verge of falling off, precariously perched on the side. Rey began to rock her body, slowly gaining momentum to get close to the ledge again. Swinging back and forth she stretched her arm forward trying to grab it, but was still too far away. The whole thing was becoming more and more frustrating every time she was pulled away.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on calming down. Slowly syncing her breathing with the motion of the rope, until she had centered herself. Concentrating on the part and visualizing it’s place as she continued having her eyes closed. Then when moving forward again, she thrust out her hand and just as she opened her eyes she felt the part come into the palm of her hand. Quickly securing it in her hand, she waited for the swinging to stop.

She didn’t dwell on what happened. Little things like it had always occurred and when you were stuck on a planet like Jakku, there was no one to explain such strange things. It was useful when she got it to work, so she didn’t question it.

Slowly sliding down the rope, Rey began making her way outside the fallen starcruiser. It was never a good idea to return home in the dark, and it would take a lot more time to get any other parts out of the ship. It would all have to wait for another day. She knew that he was waiting for her already.

When she reached the outside of the ship, a figure clothed in a similar fashion stood before her. Pulling off the fabric wrapped around her face she smiled at him.

“You’ve been waiting long?” she asked.

He shook his head, the locks of hair that escaped the ponytail, swaying with the motion.

“No I just got here. How did it go?”

She motioned toward her haul that she had been dragging on the floor. Not as much as she had hoped but looking at Ren’s haul gave her some hope that when they saw Unkar Plutt, they would come away with a safe amount of portions. Ren helped secure her haul to the side of their speeder before they got on it. He was seated in the front while she wrapped her arms around his middle. Resting her head against his back she took a moment to relax. Ren had teased that the only reason she never complained about letting him drive the speeder when they were together was because he was taller, and she didn’t have to deal with the oncoming wind with using his body like a shield. Rey would never admit to his face that she enjoyed being able to hold him securely like this, but she would also agree that his height made him the perfect shield.

In their little home they had made from the fallen AT-AT Ren quickly started preparing their meager meal as Rey organized the items they brought in. Sure their place was small but it was theirs and it was safe. Everyone knew to stay out of their territory. They had gained the reputation as fierce fighters, partners who were ruthless when it came to protecting what was theirs. It was necessary to have such a reputation when you lived on Jakku, that is if you wanted to survive here for any length of time.

“We should be prepared,” said Ren as he placed the small plate of food in front of Rey.

“For what?”

“Unkar Plutt has been giving few portions each time we go. He’ll probably continue this when we see him tomorrow.”

She took an angry bite out of her food.

“He barely gives us enough as it is. Doesn’t he know that if he starves the people he does business with he won’t have anyone left to lord over?”

Ren reached his hand to hold hers, his grip tight.

“It won’t be like this forever. One day we’ll leave and get as far away from here as possible.” 

They had made this promise ever since they found themselves on this wasteland. It’s sincerity still as strong as when they first said it. Having only each other to rely on in the vacant wasteland when they made a promise to each other, they meant it.

“I know,” she replied placing her own hand over his.

She could feel his own frustration at the situation they had been dealt with. It was the same she felt every day but both had to live with. Still it was these moments together they were so in tune it was hard to tell where her feelings began and his ended. Tightening her own grip she tried to reassure him.

When they finished eating, Rey began to clean up the plates, putting everything in order before laying down in the little space they called their bed. She laid on her side as she felt Ren slide next to her, pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her middle. His breath tickled the back of her throat as he placed a small kiss. Giving a small laugh she turned to face him, giving a kiss of her own but this one was placed on his lips. He rested his head on top of hers as his hands were laid flat against her back. Holding her safely in his arms.

They had always slept together, nights in the desert could get unfathomably cold and the best source of heat was another person. Neither could imagine sleeping at night without the other by their side.

* * *

Going to the outpost was a necessary evil. Though they both dreaded it, it was not without benefit. Spending some time cleaning up different parts they had brought along before seeing Plutt, they worked in silence. No one bothered them, it was better to stay clear of the two humans who would knock you into the ground and gladly crack your skull open. At least, that’s what other people said. The skull cracking happened only one time and to be fair those that had been on the receiving end of such violent action had been trying to kidnap Rey. No one tried doing that again.

Sitting in silence allowed them to pick up on other’s conversations. More than once they order about a new organization called The First Order and the group the opposed them aptly called The Resistance. Each time they came back out here, it seemed more people were talking about it but what did any of it have to do with those on Jakku? A planet such as theirs was too far out of the way for something like that to bother them here.

When they approached the tiny hole Unkar kept himself in they did their best not to show how repulsive they found him. The way the blobfish’s eyes moved over Rey was disgusting and Ren had to make sure he didn’t reach out and punch the creature. Also it wasn’t his place to defend Rey, she was perfectly capable of protecting herself in these kinds of situations. It just never got easier after all these years having to deal the Unkar Plutt. Ren was almost certain he was behind Rey’s attempted kidnapping.

“I’ll give you… half portions each for these but you’ll only get three quarter portions for the rest.”

“Quarter portions? These were worth half portions each just a week ago!” said Rey outraged that what they had feared was true.

“Take it or starve,” he said uncaring

Ren swiped the portions into his sack, both knowing this was as good as they were going to get and complaining would only make it worse for them. Rey quickly turned away, walking in a fast angry pace as she headed to their speeder. Her hands were in tight fists, as she could feel her rage build up inside, she could feel Ren’s too. Though she had a head start, Ren’s legs were longer and he was able to catch up to her with ease. Holding onto her fist, they stopped. Each trying their best to calm down and help the other to calm down.

Whatever this link was between them, they didn’t know but they had been aware of it since they had woken up on this godforsaken planet. At times it let them sense each other from greater distances and then they became aware of the other’s emotions and even sometimes thoughts. They didn’t really know how it worked, it just simply was.

“We’ll be okay,” Ren murmured.

Rey turned to him, allowing herself to be pulled into an embrace. This wasn’t the worst thing to happen to them. They still had each other and that’s all that mattered. If they had to go without eating a couple of days then so be it.

“Let’s go home,” she said.

They would be back tomorrow, to try to sell more items. If Unkar was really going to give them less for more then they should try their best to get a better deal now before the price dropped again.

* * *

Ren and Rey were sitting outside of their home, each absorbed in their own devices. Rey, with her flight simulator, a piece she had personally fixed. Ren however was working on their speeder. I seemed that when they got back to the Nima outpost he was going to have to find a new fuel cord. There was no use just using tape to cover the holes, it was no longer going to stay securely attached to the speeder itself.

It was usually quiet where they lived. Nothing but the wind over the sand and maybe the occasional speeder going by. This time however Rey heard a noise not too far away from them. Quickly grabbing her staff she rushed over to the source, Ren calling after her. When she arrived she saw a BB-8 unit, clearly being dragged against its own will. Without any hesitation she pulled it out of the net, making Teedo very angry.

“I found it!” yelled Teedo.

“In our territory! You should leave while you still can,” she yelled back.

Ren had caught up to her, a blaster in hand and glaring menacingly at Teedo.

“Fine, just keep your rabid dog on a leash,” said Teedo in his language.

When he was gone Rey knelt down to the unit, whose antenna was bent. The droid was unique, having a lot of fire for something so small.

“He would have taken you apart and sold each of your pieces,” she said to the disgruntled unit.

It gave quick beeps, completely appalled at the idea.

“What are you doing here?” asked Ren.

The droid was definitely out of place, and no one on Jakku would let such a thing out on its own. BB-8 replied that it was top secret, causing a huff a disbelief in response from Ren. Rey gave a small laugh.

“Oh really? Us too,” she said.

After fixing the antenna she stood, heading back to the AT-AT. BB-8 tried following before Ren put up his hand, telling it to stop.

“The Nima outpost is that way. Just stay clear of the Sinking Fields in the north or else you’ll drown,” said Ren.

As the two began to walk again, BB-8 still tried to follow.

“Stop following us,” Ren barked.

BB-8 gave sad distressed noises. Rey looked at Ren, her eyebrows raised at him. Ren raised his hand in surrender as he started walking back to the AT-AT. Rey jerked her head telling it to follow them.

“I can’t believe we’re letting it come back with us,” Ren grumbled.

“It’ll be fine. In the morning it’ll go. Right?” Rey asked BB-8.

It replied enthusiastically, ever so grateful that they were letting it stick with them.

Inside their home Ren watched the droid, with narrowed eyes. Rey was the one to prepare the food tonight. The droid was very curious, rolling around their home surveying everything they had, which wasn’t much. The first was about the scratches on the wall, then there was the doll, and why they had clothes that were clearly too small for them.

When it was time to lie down in their little makeshift bed, BB-8 took up residence across from them. Ren pulled Rey in close again.

“I wonder why it’s here,” she murmured to Ren.

“It’s definitely out of place. I can’t believe it said ‘top secret’.”

Ren’s chuckle sent a pleasant vibration through Rey.

“It’s been kept in good condition, it’s definitely not been on Jakku for very long.”

“It’s master probabl looking for it. Anywar we’ll leave it at the outpost tomorrow, maybe it’s master will be there. We might get a reward.”

It was her turn to laugh.

“Maybe we’ll even get a ride off this planet.”

Now that would be truly amazing.

* * *

BB8 did not enjoy how Ren strapped him to the side of their speeder, but it was better than having it trailing behind them. They brought more of the salvaged parts, hoping even with a day passing by they would still not be at a total loss for the portions they received. Getting off they saw noticed that the outpost seemed busier than usual. Which was strange as there couldn’t be too many people that would have any need to come to this place.

Going back to Unkar, they waited patiently until it was their turn to talk to him. BB-8 still stayed with them but Ren had stopped complaining about its presence since the morning. The increase of people made Rey uneasy, there seemed to be more whispers. Something had happened and the little pieces of conversation she was hearing weren’t enough to see what was going on.

When Unkar saw their new offers, he looked at it all as if he was seriously considering them, which they doubted.

“I’ll give you a half portion for it all.”

“What?” hissed Ren.

“No those pieces were worth a half portion last week!” exclaimed Rey.

“How about the droid,” Unkar asked nodding his head in BB-8’s direction.

“What about it?”

“I’ll give you 60 whole portions for it,” Unkar replied piling up each portion on the counter.

Ren and Rey’s eyes widened, they had never seen so many portions all at once. How could they possibly pass up the opportunity? They wouldn’t have to go for days without food! All they had to do was trade the droid and they wouldn’t have to go hungry. She looked to Ren and they both then looked down to BB-8, who moved back a little unsure at what they were going to do. Rey gave a small sigh and they both knew what they had to do.

“It’s not for sale,” said Ren as he guided Rey’s hand back to the originally offered amount.

As they walked away BB-8 was beeping happily.

“He’s probably going to punish us,” said Ren.

“Probably,” agreed Rey.

They couldn’t dwell on it though. They split up, each visiting different sellers to see if they could trade some pieces they fixed for some needed items. BB-8 stuck to Rey understandably. The way people were eyeing the droid was making Rey uneasy. She had to stay on her guard or else someone would try to take it. Going around to the different set ups she looked at what was available. All these people showing up at the outpost had to bring some interesting supplies they could use. BB-8 looked around trying to find it’s master.

After awhile Rey could see the droid begin to lose hope. She kneeled down next to it, not knowing what to say in the situation. No one had ever come looking for Ren or her, and she didn’t believe in lying to BB-8. While she was trying to reassure it, two thugs came up to them. The first threw a sack over BB-8 saying that they were taking the droid, the second tried to secure her arms at her side to keep her from fighting. They could try to take it but they would lose. Digging her feet in the ground and then pushing herself back she was able to throw her assailant off balance. Then breaking free she gripped her staff, striking them down. The one with the sack, didn’t stand a chance either. When the second was knocked to the ground they both decided that they had enough of her and ran away as quickly as possible.

Rey stood tall with her staff in hand, taking a few calming breaths before placing it across her back again. She removed the sack from BB-8, making sure it was okay. If there was a third person who tried to take it then she would have to reconsider how much trouble it was worth keeping it around.

Suddenly BB-8 swirled, relaying a series of alarmed noises saying that a man was wearing his master’s jacket. She looked up in the direction the droid was look and there stood a man whose eyes widened once he realized that he was the center of their attention. Running straight at him, the man turned and tried to get away. Too bad for him she knew the layout better than him. Swiftly jumping over different goods being sold she cut him off, slamming him into the ground. She could hear a satisfying ‘oomph’ come out of him as he landed hard. BB-8 rolled up next to the thief and shocked him.

“Ouch!” the thief exclaims.

“Were are you running to, thief?” she asks aiming her staff at him threateningly.

“I’m not a thief!”

“The droid says you must have stolen the jacket from its master!”

“No no- wait! I didn’t steal it he’s actually-“

“I’d appreciate it if you would stop attacking my friend,” said another man behind Rey.

The second man had thick brown hair and BB-8 began to beep enthusiastically as it raced over to him. Rey assumed that this must be the master it was looking for. She looked back down at the man she had knocked to the ground. He was looking up to her in a way that said “SEE!”. She moved her staff away allowing him to get up.

“I told you I wasn’t a thief,” he said.

Rey gave a half apologetic shrug before looking back to BB-8 and its master, making sure everything really was okay. Now that she got a good look at the two new men, they seemed like they had been in some kind of fight with how their clothes were torn.

“Thank you so much for helping keep BB-8 safe. You have no idea how important it was.”

Before Rey could ask what he meant Ren came over to them. His eyes narrowed at the strangers.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“This is the man BB-8 belongs to and his friend,” she explained.

“I’m Poe and this if Finn. I was just saying thanks for looking out for BB-8. The Resistance really owes you.”

Ren and Rey were taken aback.

“You’re with The Resistance?!”

Poe chuckled while Finn nodded his head.

“You should leave,” said Ren who took a step past Rey.

She looked at him confused. Ren had no feelings on The Resistance, so why would he demand they go away? Their fight didn’t pose a problem for them.

“Believe us we would love to, but our ship got shot down so we’re kind of stuck her for the moment.”

That would explain their clothes. Ren turned to Rey lowering his head close to hers.

“I’ve heard that the First Order has sent scouts onto Jakku looking for a droid.”

The two men now turned defensive. They looked cautiously at Ren and Rey to see if they would try to take BB-8 from them. It wasn’t their intention but Rey now understood why Ren wanted them gone.

“Look we have nothing to do with the First Order, and if we weren’t going to sell your droid for portions then we’re not going to give it up now. But others will come for it so you should try your best to leave,” said Rey.

“About that,” began Poe “Since you’ve been so kind to help BB-8 we were wondering if you could help us by pointing us in the right direction of where we could get a ride?” asked Poe.

Rey sighed and looked to Ren. They didn’t want to get involved in whatever was happening and even if they didn’t hold any love for The First Order that didn’t bean they wanted to be allied with The Resistance.

“We’re sorry. Any starships here you would have to steal and buy, and at their prices you would be the ones robbed.”

“Well it was worth a try,” said Poe giving a small smile.

Just as it seemed they were going to go their separate ways, blasts rained down from the sky. Ren covered Rey’s body with his own, Sand covering them as it was forced into the air. Quickly getting up as the shots went away from them, Finn and Poe went to them.

“Please, I know you don’t want any trouble but we need your help to get out of here,” said Finn desperately.

Ren and Rey looked at each other, both deciding on what to do.

“Please,” begged Poe.

Ren nodded his head before turning back to the two men.

“We have to run, follow us,” he said.

All four with BB8 rushing with them tried to stay clear of the blasts. Sand was flying into the air as people were running in chaos. They had to make it to the starships before their owners got to them first and flew away. Their feet pushing hard into the sand, as the sun beat against their back while they tried to make it.

“What about that one?”  asked Finn pointing to the first starship the passed by which was covered by a large tarp.

“What? Now that one’s garbage!” Rey yelled back giving a quick look to Ren who refused to even acknowledge the ship.

Then right before their eyes the intended starship was destroyed.

“The garbage will have to do,” yelled Poe as they all turned to the other ship.

Running Rey cursed Ren’s height, since he was easily able to get ahead of all of them with the length of his stride. They had to hurry and get out of there, already the starship shooting at them would realize that they were the ones trying to get away.

“Let me fly I’m a pilot!” said Poe.

“Yeah well I’m a pilot too and you’re going to need all the help you can get trying to get this machine into space,” said Rey getting into the chair beside Poe’s.

Even as they began to get into the air, blasts were being aimed at them.

“We can’t go anywhere without taking care of these lackeys first!”

“Ren!” she shouted.

“On it!” he called back running to the turret.

Finn trailed behind him.

“Wait have you already done this before?”

“No, but I know how to do this.”

It was true he hadn’t any real experience but just like the simulator Rey was so fond of he also had one for combat. He could do this. If Rey could deal with flying this ship then he sure as hell could shoot down the ones after them.

“You should let me, I’ve actually had some experience.”

“Stand back and shut up! If anyone can watch Rey’s back, it’s me!” he barked back.

There were three TIE fighters following them, and if they did want to make a clean escape they had to be dealt with immediately. The rush of adrenaline flowing through him as they sped through the air was overwhelming. He needed to keep a clear head though, or else he was going to miss and then what would Rey say? She would probably never let him live it down.

The first one was easy enough but the second was a lot trickier. This ship’s defenses needed some major maintenance.

“I need some coverage!” yelled Ren.

“You’re about to get some!”

Finn and BB-8 were ordered to hang on as they were about do something dangerous. Ren could feel through the thrum of their connection how excited Rey was. Whatever she and Poe had planned it was going to be good. Soon they entered the inside of a crashed star cruiser. He grinned at the clever idea, it certainly worked. The second fell quickly and just as he began to move to shoot the third, the gun locked. Cursing he tried his best to move it but it would take longer than just a moment to fix it and they didn’t have a moment. 

Rey could feel Ren’s frustration yelling back at the two to ask what was wrong.

“It’s stuck!”

Poe cursed giving a worried look to Rey.

“Now do you see why I said it was garbage?”

“Don’t blame the ship just because the owner didn’t take good care of it.”

They needed to focus on creating a good opening for Ren. So if the gun couldn’t be aimed anymore then they would have to aim it for him.

“I have an idea,” she told Poe. “Get ready Ren!”

Moving through the air, the TIE fighter was dead on their tail. Ren kept his hands steady, he needed to remain calm and wait for it. As they flew through the air, he was taking deep breaths, his eyes never leaving the TIE fighter. Rey could feel Ren’s concentration, feel as each breath filled his being and left. Her own breathing beginning to sync with his. The moment was surreal, she could even hear the beat of their hearts align and in that perfect beat they were directly in line with the TIE fighter. The ship was flipped and it seemed as if the world slowed down, Ren could feel it, he took his shot.

“Wooh! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” yelled Finn grasping Ren’s shoulder.

The TIE fighter fell to the ground. Ren could see other scavengers quickly make their way to it.

Rey smiled, she knew he could do it. Poe gave a celebratory shout of his own.

“Let’s get the hell out of here!” he yelled.

* * *

Once in deep space They all rushed back together. Rey ran into Ren’s arms, being lifted off the ground as he spun her around. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before being put down. Finn and Poe had embraced but were now looking at them with eyebrows raised.

“That was amazing!” said Rey smiling at them.

“Yeah, you guys are really surprising. We never did get your names.”

“I’m Rey and this is Ren,” she motioned to themselves.

“You’re not… siblings are you?” asked Finn.

She laughed.

“What? No.”

Poe gave a chuckle, while Finn looked embarrassed. Just when it seemed they could take a breather, steam began shooting out of the grating. Ren and Rey rushed over to the location quickly attending to the problem.

“What’s going on?” asked Finn.

“It’s the motivator,” replied Rey as she entered the area under the grating.

Ren grabbed the tools handing them to her as she called for them.

“You guys are quite the pair. It’s good to have people who can keep us together, until we get to a Resistance base,” said Poe

Ren stood at his full height, looking down at Poe.

“We’re not going to any base. Rey and I are getting out of this system. We can’t return to Jakku and we finally have a ship like we always needed. We don’t want to get involved anymore then we already are.”

Poe was not one to be intimidated however, taking a step to Ren.

“What we have is really important and the First Order isn’t going to stop coming after us until we’re safely with our own people. We have to get there as soon as possible.”

“Then maybe we should drop you off at the nearest planet and then you can contact your people there and we can make our escape.”

When it seemed they were going to come to blows Rey climbed out of the hole and pulled Ren aside. She gave a frown as she looked up at him, but he was determined.

“We aren’t abandoning them,” she stated.

“You don’t want any of this either.”

“That’s true but now that we’re stuck with each other we might as well see it through to the end. Besides the First Order might track us down if we try to leave them right now. We’re marked now.”

Ren frowned but he knew she was right. Their best chance at getting away was when they left them at their base.

“Listen,” interrupted Poe. “You don’t want to keep flying with this ship. If you help us get to the base then we’ll give you one that isn’t falling apart okay?”

Rey stuck out her hand and they shook on it. They were in it together now. For better or worse. 


	2. Too Early To Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left with no other choice the four are forced to go to Takodana, even though they don't know anyone or if their safe. Spoilers, they're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sticking to some TFA sequences because Takodana is literally the closest planet to Jakku. More history is revealed about Ren and Rey and their time on Jakku.

The Resistance base was in the Ileenium system but they weren’t going to make it that far without refueling and getting some much needed supplies. Rey was methodically looking through the ship, seeing at what needed any immediate attention. Ren took over her seat in the cockpit with Poe, deciding on where to go to. Poe kept giving him quick side glances, while trying to not be too invasive. It wasn’t his fault, Ren’s demeanor wasn’t at all inviting and Poe and Finn didn’t know how to handle him without Rey.

“We’ll have to land to take care of the turret, and I have no idea how we’re going to buy any of what we need. Also I can’t believe he placed a compressor on the hyperdrive!” said Rey as she returned to the cockpit.

“Who does that?” asked Poe, giving an equally incredulous face as Rey.

“Unkar Plutt,” grumbled Ren.

“Was that like your boss?” asked Finn.

“No,” they both replied in unison.

Things fell into an awkward silence as they all chose to face forward, looking into the vastness of space. Rey placed her hand on Ren’s shoulder leaning forward as she looked out. Ren thought he was being discreet, but Poe could see the smile he gave her.

“I know this might not be the time,” began Finn, “but I was wondering if there was anything to eat.”

“There’s the portions we got from Unkar. We might as well eat those now,” said Ren as he went to fetch them.

When he left, Finn visibly relaxed.

“Don’t worry about Ren, it’s the ship not you,” said Rey.

“That’s good, I was worried that he might just be a bit of a dick,” said Finn.

She laughed.

“He’s not a bad person, but he's not so great with other people. It happens to you when you grow up on Jakku.”

Rey was a little more personable then Ren, but that only extended to people she thought they could trust. Finn and Poe were such people. She could tell that they were good and honest but that didn’t mean they were all going to get along with Ren. Thought the ship really did have something to do with it, or at least she was pretty sure.

“How long have you two been part of The Resistance?” she asked trying to get to know them a little better since they were pretty much strangers. 

The two gave each other a look, making Rey wonder what that was about. Ren was suspicious of Finn and maybe there was something to his apprehension. Still she didn't think the two had any ill will towards them. 

“Well Poe actually recruited me,” said Finn while Poe nodded his head.

“My parents, were part of the rebellion back in the day, so you could say that it’s in my blood. Joined the first chance I got,” added Poe.

That must have been interesting to have parents that were part of the rebellion, thought Rey. The stories they could tell, as a young Poe was going to sleep. His parents tucking him into his bed as they kissed him goodnight. Another silence fell between them.

“I’m going to go check on Ren,” she said.

Quickly and perhaps awkwardly she left the cock pit and traveled further into the ship they had just stolen. Walking down the hall she was surprised to see Ren holding the portions, still unmade. His hand placed against the wall as if he was taking a moment to himself. Rey didn’t know why, even when she had talked to Ren about it he didn’t know but since the first time he had seen the ship he hated it.

“It’s too bad the other one blew up in our faces,” Rey said, breaking the silence.

He glanced behind to look at her.

“I’m not trying to be difficult,” he said apologetically. 

“We can trust Finn and Poe.”

She went up to hold him from behind, wrapping her arms around him. Taking deep breaths until his breathing matched hers. He rested a hand over her own.

“I’m not a child.”

She gave a small smile.

“It made you feel better though.”

“I am happy.”

“I know.”

“We’re finally off Jakku.”

“Just like I promised.”

He gave a soft laugh.

“You really were amazing.”

She let go of him, happy that she distracted from the ship. When they brought the portions back, Poe made a face of disgust but ate it. He looked at the other three, who ate it without complaint and when it came to Rey and Ren they didn’t let a single trace of it behind. Now Poe had a lot of questions about the two scavengers who helped them escape, but seeing them eat the food like starving children left him only to imagine how hard they had to fight to survive on the desert planet.

“We’re running low on food and supplies, we’ll never make it to your base with how the ship is now,” repeated Rey.

“We’ll there is a planet, and with the hyperdrive running again we can make it,” said Poe a little warily.

Ren frowned, not liking the way he said that.

“Do you have friends on this planet? People we can trust?” asked Ren.

“I have never personally been to the planet but the general knows someone there and I’m pretty sure they’ll help us.”

Rey and Ren’s eyes met, a moment passing between them where they fought a silent battle arguing whether they should just take the ship and run or to have faith.

“It’s the only place we can make it to with the low fuel,” added Poe.

So they had to stay with them.

“What’s the name of the planet we’re going?”

“Takodana.”

The planet sounded familiar and there was no reason to say no. Granted there wasn't a better solution either.

They all returned to the cockpit, Finn and Ren taking the backseat while Rey and Poe sat in the front.

“Let’s hope what you’ve done to the ship will keep it together until we get there,” said Finn

Poe looked to Rey nodding his head before he pushed drove the ship into hyperdrive. One second they were speeding through space, the stars zooming by them and in the next there was nothing but green as far as the eye can see. Rey’s eyes widened as she leaned forward in complete amazement. She looked ten years younger, a small smile of wonder appeared on her face. Turning to Ren to see his expression, she saw his eyes were also wide. 

Landing near a stone palace they gathered their things. Even if someone decided to try to steal their ship they couldn’t even get off planet with how it currently was. Leaving the ship, Poe didn’t rush any of his companions as they looked around at all the lush vegetation.

“We are definitely not on Jakku anymore,” said Ren smiling at Rey, reaching for her hand to give it a small squeeze.

Finn and Poe looked at each other, seeing the first sign of softness from him was a little unexpected but not unwelcomed. Rey after all had reassured them that he wasn’t a bad guy, but he was intense.

“Who are we going to see?” asked Finn who seemed to get more skittish as they came closer to the palace.

“Her name is Maz Kanata,” answered Poe.

“Is she part of the resistance?”

“She’s not against it.”

That wasn’t very reassuring. Rey and Ren were prepared for the first sign of danger, living on Jakku made you always vigilant waiting for any kind of threat someone might direct to you. The room they enter was filled with all sorts of beings. Music was playing, people were talking loudly and they had no clue who they were looking for.

Lucky for them, she made herself easily known.

“What are four travelers doing here, with the Millennium Falcon?” she asked scrutinizing them.

They looked down at her, having no clue who this random alien was that approached them.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Finn.

"I'm Maz Kanata and you're in my palace. Now why do you have Han Solo's ship?"

Surprised that the person in front of them was Maz Kanata and that the ship they had in their possession was the Millennium Falcon.

“The Falcon? The ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs?” asked Rey a little excitedly.

“You don’t even know the ship you have?”

“We kind of stole it from someone who had stolen it from someone else,” said Finn.

“Please we need your help, I’m from the Resistance and it’s important that I get in contact with my people,” said Poe.

She motioned them to follow her and lead them to a table, ordering food for all of them. Food which Rey and Ren gobbled up quickly. Giving them a moment to settle down before asking any further questions. 

“You’re clearly with the resistance,” she said pointing to Poe, “but these three. Who are you?”

“This is Finn,” Poe introduced. “Then there’s Rey and Ren.”

She focused her attention on the scavengers, her head tilting ever so slightly as she looked at them.

“Where are you from, Rey and Ren?”

“We helped Poe and Finn get off Jakku,” Rey said.

“But before that, who are you?”

Ren and Rey looked at each other before looking back at Maz. The sudden intense interest was not welcomed.

“We’re no one,” answered Ren.

Maz narrowed her eyes, then unexpectedly got on the table coming towards him while knocking plates onto the ground. The lenses she wore allowing her a closer look at his face.

“Ren, who gave you that name?”

He leaned back in his chair, trying to create some distance between them.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

He did not like being probed. He glared at the small woman in front of him. 

“It was assumed by the woman who found us.”

This was bringing back memories, Ren and Rey didn’t want to dwell on. Pulling on strings that made him ball his fists and grit his teeth.

“Your eyes, after all this time I see the same eyes in different people. You have the eyes of someone who is filled with anger, but anger that comes from suffering. They actually resemble the eyes of a man I know.”

Ren stood up angrily, his chair screeching against the floor as it was pushed back. Silence fell across the cantina. 

“Suffering? You have no idea what I’ve suffered.”

He stomped away, many people turning to look as he made his way outside. Maz was unphased turning to look at Rey who had also stood to follow Ren.

“Wait girl,” she called.

“Why did you do that?” Rey questioned harshly.

“It’s true that he has anger, but he also has light probably because of you. Is he called Ren because you are called Rey?”

What was this woman getting at?

“Sort of.”

“I thought you said you weren’t related,” said Finn.

Rey sat down. She could feel Ren’s anger but she had to answer Maz’s questions, there was something that felt like she could trust her. That she had to tell her.

“We were found. A ship had crashed on Jakku and we were on board. Anybody else that was with us had died. I don’t remember really anything before, I was really young. The woman who found us said that Ren’s body was placed protectively over me. He doesn’t… he doesn’t remember anything before the crash either.”

It was strange, the woman who saved them had brought them to her camp. They had been remarkably okay for living through a crash. It was a miracle she had said. Ren was older but couldn’t recall anything. Nothing about why they were on the ship, where they were going, or who he was. While he had finally awoken after being asleep for almost three days, the first thing he said when he saw Rey was her name. What the woman had salvaged from the crash wasn’t much and any personal belongings that survived did no do so unscathed. There had been a pad with a name scratched on it. The ‘E’ and ‘N’ of the name were harmed but still readable but the first letter resembled more of a ‘P’. The woman assumed that if the girl was named Rey then he must be named Ren. They lived with her for two years before she died and then they were on their own.

Ren seemed really adamant that if they were related he would know, they would feel it. There was also the fact that they looked nothing alike.

Maz settled back in her chair and she directed Poe to someone who could get him into contact with The Resistance. Rey went out to check on Ren, leaving Finn alone with Maz. She found him sitting in the woods, head hanging down. His knuckles were red with scratches; he had been hitting the trees.

Rey kneeled in front of him, taking his hand into her own and looked at his bloody knuckles.

“You only cause yourself pain. The trees don’t feel it as much as you.”

“That woman, it felt like she was seeing right through me.”

“There is something about her but Ren we only have to stay here until Poe’s people come get us. I don’t think she was trying to make you upset.”

Ren lifted his head and held her gaze.

“We stole the Millennium Falcon.”

She smiled.

“Unkar put a compressor on the Falcon! I can’t believe him.”

They both laughed. Even on Jakku they had heard the stories about the infamous smuggler Han Solo and his ship the Millennium Falcon.

“It’s still in a miserable state.”

“Well maybe it’s like Poe says, we can’t blame the ship for its condition.”

Ren stood and pulled Rey up with him. Both returned to inside the palace to check on the situation. It was clear to them that something had changed in Finn. He seemed to constantly shift on his feet but Poe had come back with good news. He had gotten in contact with his people and they would be coming by the next day.  That left them a night on Takodana, for some reason they were adamant that they wait on the planet.

Maz informed them that any food or drinks were on her, a gift since she was apparently good friends with Han Solo. Who was later revealed to Ren and Rey to have been the significant other to Poe’s general. That’s how he knew about Maz at all.

As night fell they returned to the Falcon, choosing to sleep inside the ship instead of inside the palace. It wasn’t until they lay down that the exhaustion finally caught up with them. They all stayed in the same room together. As the only other place to sleep would be the chairs in the cock pit and none of them wanted to force the other to sleep upright. The four of them were able to find adequate blankets to sleep in. Ren wrapping his arms around Rey, not liking Finn and Poe so close but choosing to ignore their presence.

“How long were you stuck on Jakku?” asked Finn unexpectedly.

Rey furrowed her brows, surprised at the question.

“About 15 years,” she answered. 

“You don’t remember your parents at all?”

Where were these questions coming from? There was something definitely bothering him.

“What about your parents, what were they like?”

“I don’t know, I don’t remember them either.”

Rey wanted to ask him more about that, but the soft snoring coming from Poe interrupted them, breaking the feeling of the moment. They didn’t speak again for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Ren was having a dream, or at least he was sure it was a dream but it didn’t feel like his dream. There was someone calling out, they were calling Rey’s name. He could see her, first walking down a hallway that he had never seen before and there was the symbol of The Resistance on the wall. Two people were approaching, there was something about them but before they turned into their hallway the scene change.The world began to spin and they were on Jakku, amongst the crash of the ship that brought them there. In the rubble was Rey crying over him, he was really hurt and she kept repeating, begging him not to die.

The world began to turn on its head and they both fell onto the snow covered ground. Rey turned her head and now she could see him. She was afraid.

“Ren!” she yelled.

He wondered what was wrong, why did she look so scared? He felt it then, something dark and sinister behind him like a fog slowly rolling in. It was calling to him, beginning to fill his being as if smoke began to fill his lungs. He felt so hollow inside for a moment and then anger. There was a voice whispering a name, he was filled with pain. His hand began to tighten into a fist but there was something in his hand. He had never seen it before, but then it felt as if something crawled under his skin controlling him and it turned on the weapon in his hand. Red flashed brightly across the ground.

He hears the similar sound of another weapon turn on and he looks up at Rey, whose own weapon shines bright blue. She calls out to him again but whatever is inside of him is beginning to take control, and makes him rise off the ground with the weapon tight in his hand. He doesn’t want this. He never wants to hurt Rey, why can’t he stop? He tries calling out to her, begging for help but he couldn’t speak. The darkness was suffocating him, inside his own body.

“I won’t leave you,” she said as she raised the weapon in her hand.

They lunged towards each other, red and blue crashing into each other as the dream burst into color.

Ren sat straight up, breathing heavily and sweating. Looking to his side in a panic he saw that Rey was gone, Poe and Finn were sound asleep. Running a hand down his face he took several deep breaths, if he calmed down he would be able to find her. She wasn’t that far away. Rising quickly, he went looking for her, the noise he made began to wake the other two men.

“Ren? What’s wrong?” asked Finn groggily.

He didn’t reply rushing out of the ship. The sun was barely beginning to rise as he headed to Maz’s place. He never got inside.

Instead Starships flew overhead dropping bombs, everything turned into chaos. Poe and Finn had caught up to him, looking around at the beginning destruction.

“It’s The First Order,” stated Finn.

They had been found and they needed to leave immediately.

“Where’s Rey?” asked Poe.

“She’s inside,” answered Ren.

The First Order soldiers where on the ground now, coming for them. Poe handed him a blaster. They needed to stand their ground if they wanted to escape.

* * *

Rey had woken up to someone calling her name. Everyone in the Falcon were sound asleep, Ren’s arm rested over her side. Rising slowly she made sure not to wake the others, BB-8 however saw her leave the ship and began to follow her despite trying to get it to stay in the ship. There was something pulling her to go inside Maz’s place. The sun hadn’t risen yet but it would be morning soon.

No one was inside of course, the place was deathly quiet. Still the voice was calling to her and she followed. Going further into the lower levels of the building she was lead to sealed doors. BB-8 made some questioning noises, maybe they should turn back but before she could begin to really think about what was going on the doors opened on their own.

Entering the room she saw a small chest and went to it, she had to touch it. It was calling to her. Placing her hand on it suddenly her surroundings changed. No longer was she in the stone room with BB-8 but in some unfamiliar hallway, the resistance symbol on the wall. Two sets of feet were coming to her but before they could turn into her hall the world began to spin and suddenly she was on Jakku. On the sand was the rubble of the crash and there she was, well a younger version of her, crying over Ren. Begging him not to die.

Then the world shifted and she fell onto the floor, except she didn’t fall into the sand but onto snow. It was then she saw Ren was there with her, except there was something behind him. It was clouded in darkness but it was there with them and it was grabbing ahold of him. Like smoke that began to cling to Ren’s form and she felt afraid.

“Ren!” she yelled.

He didn’t move however and that darkness began to enter him, she could feel the void begin to interfere with their bond and then all she felt was anger. In his hand a weapon turned on and began glowing a sinister red. No, this wasn’t like Ren. But there was a dark intention, coming from that being inside him and it wanted to hurt her. In her own and she felt her fingers hold tight to something. Looking down she saw it was similar to what Ren had, and with the switch she turned it on, a bright blue coming forth.

Ren looked up to her, his eyes wide and she yelled at him again. Trying to see if he can break from whatever was taking hold.  Instead he rose, intention clear that he was going to attack. But in her head, in her being she could hear Ren. He was afraid and calling out to her.

“I won’t leave you,” she said with conviction as she raised her weapon.

Whatever was inside she was going to drive it out of him. They lunged at each other, weapons clashing against each other and she heard the voice from before.

 _“Don’t be afraid,”_ it said before everything dissolved and she fell onto the stone floor.

Her breathing was erratic as she quickly looked around, nothing had changed and she was still in Maz’s basement. BB-8 came close sounding concerned. Then Maz herself came in looking to her and then to the box. Opening it she took out the weapon she had seen only seconds ago.

“This lightsaber belonged to Luke Skywalker, and his father before him. Now it calls to you,” Maz spoke, extending the lightsaber out to her.

“No, I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t know what’s going on. What did I just see?”

“Child, your eyes are of one who has also suffered but the thing you seek the thing both you and Ren seek is ahead. The force is calling to you, to you both.  It binds you together and is leading you. If you close your eyes I am no Jedi, but I know the Force.  It moves through and surrounds every living thing. You have felt it haven’t you?”

“I.. I don’t-“

“Take the saber. Let the light guide you, it will take you where you need to be.”

Rey stood, all of this was overwhelming. She couldn’t make sense of what she just saw and now what Maz was telling her, it was too much. She needed to see Ren. 

Then they heard explosions.

Running outside the saw destruction rain down upon Takadona. In the distance she could see Poe, Finn and Ren facing off against First Order soldiers. Making a move to grab her staff she realized that she hadn’t brought it with her.

“I need a weapon.”

“You have one,” responded Maz handing her the lightsaber.

Taking it in her hand she turned it on. The bright blue color of the saber glowed and her fist tightened. She told BB-8 to hide, the soldiers were coming for it after all. The oncoming soldiers began shooting at her, dodging blasts she tried coming close. She didn’t know how to use this saber, it would have been better if she had gotten a blaster. Shaking her head she needed to focus. What was important was that she got to Ren and the others. Every moment passing the blade felt more familiar in her hand. The swing of her saber began to cut each trooper down in her range. There was even a moment that an oncoming blast was blocked with the saber. The storm troopers kept on coming though and the harder she tried it seemed the further the others became.

More bombs fell from the sky, coming dangerously close to her and destroying the palace. She was thrown forward . Her ears were ringing and her vision was distorted. Looking up she saw the guys being pushed into the forest, trying to take cover from the ongoing assault.

A storm trooper stood over her, blaster in her face ordering her to stand. The trooper continued to yell, not liking her slow reaction but her senses were still distorted from being in close proximity to the explosion. He became frustrated and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. His mistake was that he pointed his blaster away from her. Grabbing the blaster she was able to pull it away from him then quickly using it to hit his head forcing him to fall on the ground with a huge thud.

She used the blaster to shoot at other troopers that saw her. At least with a blaster she could definitely handle herself. Except for when a soldier came up behind her and instead of using a blaster used a mace instead, knocking her onto the ground. The shock to the system left her immobilized for a couple seconds and she thought she would be captured. Once again a trooper stood over her, the sense of déjà vu not being lost on her. The blaster had fallen out of her hands but she looked for where the saber had gone. It lay several yards away from her and while the trooper yelled at her she moved her hand towards the saber.

This storm trooper she wasn’t so sure wouldn’t kill her. She couldn’t move but she need to protect herself and closed her eyes, thinking about Maz’s words. As he began to bring the mace down on her she concentrated on the saber’s hilt, and when the mace was dangerously close to her body the saber was pulled into her hand. Swiftly turning it on as soon as it came to her, she moved it to cut the weapon in half. Then in the same swing she stuck his legs making him fall to the ground.

Rolling onto her knees, she moved to stand. That was a little too close for her liking and she needed to get to the boys. Running into the forests she saw that Poe and Finn were being held at gun point and being led out. She came upon the troopers like a landslide, quickly cutting them down before they knew what was going on.

“Where’s Ren?” she asked before the two could say a word.

“You should have seen him, he was like-“

“Where is he?!” she asked more urgently, there was no time to hear about Ren’s fighting capabilities.

“We were overwhelmed and he tried to fight them all off but it was too much. They hit him hard.”

Rey felt as if her stomach dropped.

“They’re taking him away, but he’s alive.”

They ran out of the forest and she looked frantically for Ren. She could always find him when she needed to. Then decisively turning her head to the left she saw him being dragged inside a ship, unconscious.

“Ren!” she yelled.

She ran but knew she couldn’t get there in time. Still she had to try. Each trooper in her path that tried to stop her ended up on the ground as if they were nothing but annoying bugs.

The starship took off, she was too late to stop it. To stop Ren from being taken. She shouted to the sky, tears feeling hot in her eyes. Then more starships arrived but they were attacking The First Order. Finn and Poe caught up to her, breathing hard from all the running.

“It’s the resistance! They’ve arrived,” said Poe relieved.

But it was too late, Ren was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sadness to come, including Organa and Solo. Thank you for reading, leave a comment or kudo if you liked it.


	3. So Much To Do So Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is lead to the Resistance Base and is given an assignment before she can rescue Ren. Ren wakes up on Star Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a commentor has pointed out, some things may not have made much sense when I first posted it so I recommend anyone who had read this chapter I posted yesterday to re-read it again, hopefully stuff flows better.

Ren knew two things when he slowly began to awaken, first was the fact that he was restrained and second was that he was far away from Ren. His vision was still blurry as he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. His head was throbbing and whatever he was strapped to was doing nothing to help. Granted it wasn't the most uncomfortable he had ever been but still.  Testing the restraints he tried to see if there was any weaknesses. There wasn't.

Resting his head back and closing his eyes again he tried to remember what had happened. They were on Takodana and he had gone looking for Rey and then... they were attacked. The First Order attacked them. He could remember the beginning of the fight, there were so many Stormtroopers. He must have been taken by them, after the fighting began he couldn't remember anything else. He gave a small chuckle. Rey would be so disappointed in him. He tried the restraints again but they wouldn't give. He wasn't left to his disappointment that long though, the sudden whoosh of doors could be heard from behind him and two sets of feet walking toward him.

The first person that came into his view was a ginger haired man, wearing an impeccable uniform. The other was a stormtrooper who had to be of a higher command going by their style of armor. The officer looked at him with disdain and something else. Fear?

Ren schooled his expression, not wanting to appear weak or afraid despite being the one restrained. There was an uncomfortable silence as the two First Order members seemed to take him in. But he refused to speak first and they seemed to be in no rush.

"May I remind you, General Hux, that Supreme Leader Snoke wanted a report as fast as possible," said the stormtrooper somewhat reluctant to remind the General.

The man, Hux, didn't look at the 'trooper but his lips thinned a little.

"I can't see why the Supreme Leader wants anything to do with you. Especially if it outweighs our search for Skywalker."

Skywalker? Ren was confused but he still refused to say anything. Plus there was nothing to give away, there was nothing special about him and he knew nothing about a myth like Luke Skywalker.  

"Are you mute?" asked Hux curtly.

“Where am I?” Ren relented.

Hux lifted his head haughtily, proud that Ren spoke.

“At The First Order’s home base, Star Killer,” he replied proudly.

“What do you want?”

“We want to know who you are.”

Ren was taken aback.

“I’m no one,” he answered honestly.

Hux looked to his partner, signaling for them to take over.

“What’s your name?” asked the Stormtrooper.

“Why do you care?”

“We can do this one of two ways, either you tell us yourself or we’ll force you to.”

Ren narrowed his eyes.

“You can try but there’s nothing to tell. You’re wasting your time. If you wanted someone who knew anything about the Resistance then you should have taken someone that’s actually a part of it.”

“Fine, you had your chance,” said Hux, “Captain Phasma if you please.”

Phasma approached and he did his best to stay calm, she turned on the contraption he was strapped to and as they stood back he could tell this was what Hux wanted in the first place. A needle was injected into his neck and the only thing he felt next was pain.

* * *

 Rey gripped the lightsaber tightly as they landed at the Resistance base. She had stayed on the ship after the fight was over. Once the Resistance had showed up there really wasn't much of a fight left, The First Order was already beginning to withdraw when they kidnapped Ren. Finn had stayed with her, not speaking but he stayed.He didn’t try to tell her Ren would be alright, he didn’t say it wasn’t her fault. He put Poe’s jacket around her shoulders and sat with her. She was grateful to him for that.

Making her way out of the ship, she kept repeating to herself that now was not the time to crumble. Now was the time to act. They wouldn't leave Ren to some unknown fate with The First Order. 

There was a crowd waiting outside the landing ships and there were two people who stood out amongst the others, specifically waiting for them. She looked at Finn who seemed hesitant to leave the ship. She was nervous to meet these people but Finn looked scared. Why would he be scared?

"My ship!" yelled the man as he came close to the Falcon, he was about to get on the ramp before the woman stopped him. "Where did you get it?"

"On Jakku," answered Rey, a little stunned that the man in front of her had to be Han Solo.

Han's eyes widened as he took another look at the Falcon.

"That trash heap of a planet?! I knew I should have looked on the outer rim worlds."

"Han this is not the time to worry about the ship," said the woman.

Poe stepped in front of them, smiling as he greeted her.

"It's good to see you General."

"I'm glad to see you made it back Poe," she smiled in return.

"Not without some help," he moved to bring Finn to his side and motioned to Rey to not stand behind the group. "General Organa, this is Finn. He's the reason why I was able to escape The First Order after I was captured. If not for his bravery I wouldn't be here." Finn nodded his head, looking embarrassed at the praise. "This is Rey, she helped us get of of Jakku. Well it was her and Ren who helped us steal the Falcon and get to Takodana. Ren was taken though when The First Order attacked us."

The General nodded her head in understanding. Then her eyes were drawn to the lightsaber Rey held.

“Where did you get that?” she asked.

Rey lifted the saber in her hand Han had also looked at it and then at her strangely.

“I… found it. Maz said that it was calling to me.”

“Maz had it? I’ll have to ask her how she got it,” mumbled Han.

“Please,” asked Rey taking a step toward the General, “I need your help to save Ren. He's more than just my family. I don't know why they took him and-”

“Don’t worry missy, we’ll save your friend,” said Han reassuringly, cutting Rey off. 

Rey wanted to believe in those words, but until she actually saw Ren again there was no way she could relax. They were all lead inside the main building were they were being split up. Finn was going with the General and some other higher ups of the Resistance, he had inside information on the new super weapon/base The First Order had. This was surprising to Rey but there was no time to ask him about it. Poe got BB-8 to relinquish a drive that they held within, probably the classified information they had talked about when they first met.

When she asked Poe what it was he replied that it was a map to finding Luke Skywalker. Now she heard that name within the same day cycle. She mumbled to herself that until yesterday that she thought he was a myth.

"Luke is most certainly not a myth," laughed Han, "I traveled with him for quite some time and he's Leia's brother. He's also a pain in the ass after he disappeared into who knows where. She's been trying to find him."

"The First Order is looking for him too," interjected Poe.

"Which is why it's important that we get to him first. Since you showed up," Han said motioning to Rey, "I have a feeling that we'll be able to find him. It's like what Jedi's say, it's the will of the force." 

"Why did he disappear?" asked Rey, instantly regretting the question once said aloud.

She couldn't understand why family would suddenly disappear, leaving only an elusive map behind. Han's face became solemn.

"He had begun training the nest generation of jedi, but then my son he ran away. When Luke went looking for him he left the padawans back at the temple. They were attacked and killed, Luke blamed himself especially wen he wasn't able to find Ben in the end." Han gave a short sad laugh, "It's funny when Leia told me that they picked up the signal for the Falcon I thought that maybe Ben was on it. That he was bringing the Falcon and himself back to his family but, you know."

Rey wanted to ask more but she could see that the pain was still so close to his heart. Poe was ordered to take Rey to the mess hall to get some food. They had to put the map together with the piece that another droid had and then they had to make a plan. A plan she was not part of deciding, feeling that she was the only one that cared about rescuing Ren. Poe told her it would be better if they had a Jedi master to help them fight The Resistance but she wasn't there to fight a war, she wanted to save Ren.

When they started to leave Han and the other Resistance fighters, she clutched at her chest, feeling phantom pain course through her body. Poe grabbed her arm trying to steady her.

"Rey, what wrong?" asked Poe.

"Ren," was all she could say, she knew it was Ren and he was in pain.

"You can sense your friend? Even from here?" asked Han.

"We have to save him. They're hurting him, oh Ren."

Han helped Poe moved her to sit down.

"The only other time I saw something like this was with Leia and Luke. Please, tell me what happened on Takodana."

* * *

 

Ren would laugh at the absurdity of the situation, if it didn’t hurt too much. He didn’t know what The First Order wanted from him other than to inflict pain. He was no one, who knew nothing. When General Hux and Captain Phasma seemed to have enough of their little torture show they left him alone for a few blissful minutes.

They hadn’t asked anything beyond his name and where he was from but he felt like he had to stay quiet. They took an unnatural interest in him and if this was what they were doing to him now then what would happen if they learned about Rey? Would they go out and hunt her down too? He couldn’t allow for that possibility.

He needed to escape, somehow. First he needed the restraints removed. Then… well after that he needed to steal a vessel and make it to… Rey. Where ever she was. He took a deep breath, baby steps. First he had to concentrate getting out of the room. As if someone was listening to him, two Stormtroopers entered the room.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“We have been ordered by Captain Phasma to move you,” answered one of them.

Why would they need to move him? As they removed the restraints he noticed that they didn’t put any new ones as they lead him out of the room. That was their mistake. When they entered the hallway and Ren was sure they passed by one patrol, he waited until they turned a corner before he made his move. They were definitely trained, but after a lifetime on Jakku he was ready for them.

The new issue was that after leaving them unconscious and taking a blaster, he had to move quickly and find wherever their hanger was. Lucky for him he had the knack to know when Stormtroopers where coming nearby. He couldn’t stick to the halls though, especially when there was an alert out for him. He stood out too much and it wasn’t like he could steal any of the uniforms. He was simply too tall for them.

He had very little time to make an escape, every step he took was one closer to being caught. He could already hear the alert out for him. If he couldn't escape then he would at least try to get a message out to the Resistance. To Rey.

* * *

 

Rey had only been a short time on D'Qar and she was starting to dislike it with every passing second. Poe was chaperoning her around the base. It was already becoming dark and she had yet to hear anything about rescuing Ren. They all seemed much more interested in finding Luke Skywalker. She would think that destroying the super weapon would be a threat they would handle first, after all they had the map not The First Order. If they handled the base first then they could rescue Ren. The ship that was promised to them wasn't going to be given anytime soon and she hated to admit it but she couldn't go rescue Ren on her own. Every time she tried to leave to see General Leia, she was thwarted by a different member of the Resistance. It got to the point were Poe just took her to the mess hall, food was the best thing for her. At least according to him.

"They're not going to sit on their hands with this new information. They'll have a plan by tomorrow," said Poe.

"What if that plan doesn't involve rescuing Ren?"

"The General wouldn't leave him to die."

Before she could dwell on the statement and if Poe was wrong, another member of the Resistance came to them. Apparently they were being summoned, a word Rey did not take kindly to. Being taken to a different room which was filled with people who were all waiting for their arrival.

"Rey, I'm glad you joined us," said the General.

She nodded a hello, but felt out of place in the room.

"We were just discussing the layout of The First Order's new weapon, which our new member Finn has provided," said Leia motioning to Finn.

An image of it came up in which she compared it to the old Death Star. Han dismissed everyone's fear, saying that it shouldn't matter if it was bigger. there was always a weakness. Rey stood in silence as Finn explained what the best way to take out Star Killer base. They were going to request more help from the republic. With their fleet behind them then they had a better chance at defeating The First Order.

While they waited though, they were going to send out a small party to get Luke Skywalker. Rey could feel her hands ball up into fists. This was her fear, that Skywalker would take priorty over Ren. Not only were they going to wait but they were going to get Skywalker first. 

"I would like Han and Rey to go get Luke," said Leia, distracting Rey from her anger.

"What?" she said unexpectedly.

"You have the lightsaber, you were meant to have it. I think you were meant to go get Luke too."

"What about Ren?" she asked angrily.

"Han was telling me about your connection to him. We will definitely rescue him, we just don't want to carry out a rescue mission and return empty handed. It would be worse to go in with our few forces and fail, then to wait."

"We could at least try! He might die before your reinforcements get here."

Leia asked for the room to be cleared. Poe, Finn, Han and Rey were the ones that stayed.

"I think the reason Ren was taken was because he's force sensitive, just like you. Snoke had an eye on my son, since he was very young. I believe he has bigger plans for your friend. I can't say what but I don't think they'll so easily kill him." 

Leia's words did nothing to reassure her.

"You don't know that. You can't be sure that they won't kill him before tomorrow."

She knew that Ren was no longer being hurt but for how long could that last? Poe took a step forward, turning to face Rey.

"What you've done and what we're asking you to do, Rey, words can't describe how grateful I am. I promise you that we'll rescue Ren," he said.

His sincerity made her want to believe him. That everything would turn out okay. She took a deep breath and thought about it. She didn't think the General was trying to be heartless but she clearly had a whole rebel army to run, and what was one scavenger to her whole cause. But it wasn't like she could steal a ship and sneak on to Star Killer. Her best chance at saving Ren was with the help of the Resistance. Which meant she had to wait and she had to obey orders. For now.

When it was clear Rey wasn't going to argue further, Poe lead her temporary room. It was isolated but a bed was prepared for her to sleep in. She tried, she really did but there was no way she could sleep. After tossing and turning for what felt like hourse, she eventually left the room and wandered the halls until she went outside. She didn't get far before she saw Finn, he looked like he wanted to run away. She hesitated speaking to him, wondering if Finn wanted to be left alone

"I'm surprised to find you out here," she said announcing her presence.

Finn still jumped when he heard her voice.

"What about you? I hear you have a big day tomorrow."

He looked like he regretted those words as soon as he spoke them, turning away unable to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, going with the famed smuggler to find a legend is pretty big. I hear you've got all the inside information on the First Order base though."

Finn shifted his weight.

"It's not what you think."

"I'm not thinking anything. If you want to tell me something then that up to you but I know your a good person."

"I didn’t lie to you when I said that Poe recruited me.”

Rey held onto his arm, trying to calm him.

“I’m not saying you lied about anything. If you want to tell me anything then I’m here. If not then it won’t change the way I see you.”

Finn took a deep breath.

“I was taken from a family I’ll never know and I decided I wasn’t going to fight for them. I wanted to get as far as I could from The First Order but then Poe and I crashed and he’s stood by me and doesn’t look at me… because I’m Stormtrooper he doesn’t treat me like…”

“Do you want to still leave?”

Finn finally looked at her.

“Poe makes me want to stay.” 

Rey gave a small laugh, but she knew what Finn was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Finn said unexpectedly. "If I could steal a ship for you and rescue Ren I would do it in a heart beat. It can't be easy for you to go on that mission tomorrow instead of going after him."

"I can't sleep alone. I haven't since, oh who knows. Ren has always been with me so this is our first night apart. As long as we were together, I felt like everything would be okay."

Finn nodded his head but didn't say anything further. Instead he laid down in the grass to look up at the stars, which Rey followed in suit. Rey felt like she was beginning to understand Finn and for the first time Rey felt like she could really be friends with him. She had always been with Ren but now, after ten years of being on Jakku she was forming bonds with some one new. A prospect she didn't ever think about but was happy. It was good to have someone to count on here at the base because she thought if push came to shove he would help her if needed. He would definitely help her rescue Ren.

She didn’t remember falling asleep but when she woke up there was a blanket over Finn and her. Poe sat not too far away.

\--

It was Han who came to get her, saying that time was wasting. They were joined by a Wookie who Han introduced as his best friend and co-captain on their mission. She was grateful that Han had the same sense of urgency she was feeling.

At first neither spoke, too tense about how important their mission was and because she was still angry at being sent out. It was Han who finally started talking, saying his general surprise at the state of the ship, wondering how it wasn't worse and how he couldn't wait to see Luke to kick some sense into him.

“It’s funny that we stole this ship, Ren never liked it but when it counted she came through. Unkar Plutt put a compressor on the hyperdrive.”

“Who does that?”

“That’s what I said!”

They fell back into silence.

"Ren and Rey, that's interesting," Han said in a very trying not to be awkward fashion.

He was really trying to make it the least painful mission ever.

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately. It’s not our fault that we didn’t have parents to discuss naming their children so similarly.”

“What do you plan to do after you rescue him?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“We always wanted to get off of Jakku, after that though there wasn’t a plan. I suppose just getting somewhere far enough from all of this.”

“This?”

“The First Order and the Resistance.”

Han gave a small knowing chuckle.

“Well it may not be my place to say but take it from me kid, there’s no place you can run to that this thing won’t touch. I had the same idea once but I didn’t even get the chance to head out on my own before the empire got to me.”

Rey leaned back into her chair, she wasn’t going to dismiss Han’s words but they had nothing to do with this war. They were nobody before this started and they would disappear just as easily.

It took them no time to arrive to the island Luke Skywalker had exiled himself to. With how the island was formed they couldn’t land at the top which was where the scan for a sign of life stated Skywalker should be.

“Is there a way not to do all that climbing?” asked Han to Chewbacca.

The Wookie replied with a laughing remark before Rey volunteered to go and bring him back to the ship. Hand didn’t protest saying that someone needed to stay with the ship, he cleverly avoided saying that Chewbacca could do it on his own. Rey made sure that the lightsaber was attached securely onto her before she embarked.

If Luke Skywalker really was a master Jedi then why didn’t he make this easier for all of them and meet her halfway at least. He must have recognized the ship and sensed Han or something. When she reached the top he was facing away.

“Luke Skywalker?” she called out.

He turned to face her and she pulled out the lightsaber, holding it out to him. It belonged to him after all.

"You came on the Falcon with Han and Chewbacca," he stated.

"I need you to come with us, we were sent by your sister. Please someone very important to me was taken."

He approached her and when he stretched out his hand she thought he would take the saber, he didn’t. Instead he placed his hand over her own and pushed it close to her chest.

"I once gave that to my nephew and then he left it when he ran away. Now it's come to you, it's the will of the force."

Maz had said something along the same lines but she didn’t understand why.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," she said frustrated because she was unsure if he would come along. 

"I can sense your anger and I will come with you. What's your name?"

"Rey," she answered.

"Rey," Luke repeated in a tone like he should remember it from somewhere.

"Believe me there is a reason why you were chosen, I can sense that there is something much more to you Rey. Even if you don't believe it yourself."

"I am no one from no where. All I want to do is rescue Ren."

They began to make their way down to the ship. Rey could feel that there was something different about the man walking down with her.

When they reached the bottom, Luke hesitated going to Han. Rey wondered if this was the first time they’ve seen each other since Luke had failed in finding Ben. Han however didn’t show any hesitation, going up to Luke to first hug him, then hit him, and then hug him again.

“We need you back,” said Han.

“I want you to know that I had to leave. I just couldn’t-“

“I understand Luke. I didn’t stick around either.”

Luke nodded his head, Rey didn’t know what was the unspoken words between them but for now Han had convinced Luke to come along. Before they could get on the Falcon Chewie came down saying there was a transmission. Then Luke took a faltering step back. 

 “What’s wrong?” asked Han.

“Death, so much death.”

Chewie told them that The First Order had fired their weapon. Several planets were lost. Rey was appalled. What kind of people could willingly destroy planets in one blow? These were the same people that had Ren.

They needed to get back to the base as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Ren had been doing fine, right up to the moment he wasn’t. Perhaps he was a bit delusional when he thought he could fight his way out of an entire First Order base. When he was finally taken down again he was dragged before General Hux, who had a smug look on his face. He was really beginning to hate this man he hardly knew.

“Had a fun excursion?”

“Your soldiers need more training.”

Hux narrowed his eyes before leading the way to a chamber. This time Ren was restrained and two Stormtroopers gripped his arms as they forced him to keep up with Hux. When they entered the chamber, everything felt very cold and hollow. The two ‘Trooper promptly left him alone with Hux. Something felt very wrong about being in the room, and it wasn’t just the company.

In front of them a large holo turned on.

“I see you’ve found the prisoner,” said the creature on the holo.

“Yes Supreme Leader, he tried but my men were able to find him.”

So this was the Supreme Leader. What made him so supreme?

“You’ve been hard to find Ben Solo, but you could not escape a second time.”

“My name is Ren,” he corrected.

“He finally says it,” grumbled Hux.

“That’s what you really think,” said Snoke.

Ren didn’t like what Snoke was hinting at. He found it strange that despite being on a holo, it felt that he had a very real presence in the room.

“Supreme Leader, the droid is no doubt with the Resistance. Please authorize the use of the weapon. That will draw Skywalker out of hiding and demonstrate to all those who oppose us the might of The First Order.”

“Very well, leave us.”

Ren didn’t know what weapon they were talking about but he had the sudden urge to stop Hux from where ever he was headed. As he tried to move to at least push the man onto the ground, his body froze. Why couldn’t he move?

“Your intentions are easy to read. Though there is something different about you. Something has changed from the boy you were ten years ago.”

“I never knew someone like you.”

Snoke gave an unpleasant laugh.

“Times have changed, let me reacquaint you with old memories and the power of the dark side.”

Ren felt something begin to force it’s way inside his head. He screamed in anguish as he tried to fight it off. Whatever this creature was after he had to stay strong. But Snoke was powerful, and Ren had never felt something like this before.

So he kept on screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas this is only the beginning of the pain for Ren. Rey is about to get a lot more suspicous about Leia and Han, while trying to form a plan to rescue Ren.


	4. The Worst Has Yet To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is at the mercy of Snoke who is forcing himself further inside Ren's mind. Rey continues to be forced to go along with the Resistance plans but must prepare for there are worse things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, if you read chapter 3 on the 10th then you should reread it. I made some significant alterations to the chapter so before reading this you should go back and read that.  
> This is a transitional chapter. So not a lot of action but still vital to the plot. As a side note the main reason I write this is because I like to think about Rey and Ren growing up together and I enjoy writing those memories.

Ren could remember carrying Rey on his back. After the woman who had found them in the crash had died they were left completely alone with only each other to rely on. They were forced to find a new place to live, traveling around Jakku but knowing wherever they went couldn't be too far from the Niima outpost. Since whatever they scavenged they would have to carry back themselves, walking. It was hard because everywhere either the planet was trying to kill you or the other scavengers were. Being unable to find a place to return to after scavenging was taking its toll. Without parts to so sell they were left down to their last quarter portion, which made everything so much harder. 

Rey had been overcome with exhaustion and hunger, so Ren took it upon himself to carry her. Luckily for him he had a destination in mind. Which was even more important as another sand storm was going to be hitting them soon. They reached an AT-AT, one of the first they had ever scavenged. It was useless for parts but it was also already largely hollowed out.

He could remember her arms wrapped weakly around him, the heat of the sun beating down which felt more intense as his own weak legs were pushed to continue walking. In truth he wanted to collapse but knew he couldn't, not with Rey. When they reached the defunct machine, Ren was careful entering it as not to accidentally hurt Rey. He set her down gently as he took out one of the few sheets they had and then laid her on the ground. With their last quarter portion, he broke it into pieces feeding it bit by bit to Rey.

"Where are we?" she asked weakly.

"Our new home."

"Home?"

Rent tried to get her to rest. He could remember that as weak as she was she still clung tightly onto his hand. Even when she fell asleep. Sure the AT-AT didn't look like much but it was a place of their own and they would defend it for the next eight years of their lives.

But now as he clung to that memory he could feel Snoke tear through it. Precious private memories that felt like they were being defiled by this evil creature's eyes. But each was a defense against this invading darkness Ren felt being poured into him. He wondered how long he could last until like like a candle being blown out, each of his memories faded. Leaving him in the dark

* * *

 Luke sat by Rey on The Falcon as they hurried back to D'Qar. After learning of the simultaneous destruction of several planets they knew that they had been to late to stop The First Order from using their weapon. Luke had a grave expression on his face, she wondered if being so in tune with the force meant he felt the destruction of the planets so deeply. She heard him say that this must be similar to what Obi-Wan felt. She had no idea what that meant but Han seemed to know.

Rey had an ever increasing pounding sensation in her head. It was different from the pain she had felt before. This was much worse. It was becoming hard to focus as the numbing pain began to increase. Whatever was affecting Ren was beginning to affect her too. Luke asked permission to enter Rey's mind to try to ease the pain but there wasn't much he could do. Not with a bond like theirs.

“Han said that he saw something similar with you and Leia,” Rey said.

“We’re siblings and Leia is force sensitive but what you and Ren have is something different. In a way it’s much deeper and it is very much more dangerous.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This bond that you share, have you always been aware of it?”

“What does it matter?”

“A Force Bond is something that should not be taken lightly.”

“Are you going to try to sever it?” she asked fearfully.

Luke shook his head no. He explained that it would be too dangerous to try and that it could result with major repercussions possibly even death. Rey was frozen. She never gave much thought to the bond and she never imagined that it could be so dangerous. It seemed now the reasons to immediately rescue Ren were going to be ever growing. Which made it all the more frustrating that they had yet to go.

She needed to calm down, in her mind she pictured their island. First the ocean, imagining just as Ren described it to her. Thinking about the ocean and then the island, with its shade underneath the trees. The lonely island surrounded by endless blue, sitting beneath the tree with Ren by her side. So in her mind it was very much their island. Ren first described to her when she had trouble falling asleep.

Rey didn't realize she was speaking outloud as she tried visualizing it until Luke interrupted her. A strange expression across his face.

"What you were saying, wh-"

"We've arrived," cut in Han.

When they arrived Leia, Finn and Poe were waiting for them. Luke went to Leia and they embraced as Finn and Poe went to check on her. Finn frowned seeing that something was upsetting her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Ren, he's still alive but I don't know for how long.

Luke and Leia came over to them, now the same expression on both their faces.

“Rey there’s something I want to ask.”

“Go ahead.”

"What you were whispering to yourself on the ship, what i could begin to see in your mind, the island. Do you do that often?"

Rey looked back and forth between the two siblings. Her brows furrowed together.

"Yes, Ren used to say it to me when I was younger to help me. He would say, 'Imagine an ocean, see the water. It's clear and blue and beautiful. Now on the horizon you can see-"

"See a small island. It gets bigger as you get closer. You can see the tall tree standing-" interrupted Luke before being stopped by Rey.

"How do you know what he said? Is it because you were in my head?"

“It’s something I once told Ben when he was a boy,” explained Leia.

“And it was then something I used to get him to focus when I was training him,” added Luke.

Rey frowned, shaking her head at the siblings.

“What are you trying to say?”

Leia looked to Luke, as if they were both afraid to say something wrong.

“Now’s not the time,” said Han. “We don’t have the Republic anymore to help us, so what’s the plan?”

“Yes,” said Rey, “I’m want to know too.”

She didn’t get a reply right away but instead was forced to follow them inside. Poe tried to calm her by saying that they had been scrambling since the destruction. But they were still going to attack. They had to now more than ever.

* * *

Ren's head was hanging low, but he refused to collapse completely. On his knees he did his best to stay focused but it was so hard. He felt like he was in the middle of a black sea, barely keeping his head above water. Snoke's power was trying to drag him down to the murky depths below but he refused. He had to stay strong for Rey.

Snoke's tactics had changed, instead of going through his memories of Rey he began to show images of her being hurt. Out on her own, dying alone because she was abandoned by him. Being caught and tortured by The First Order. Being tortured by the resistance fighters she had foolishly trusted. Each becoming more horrific than the last and it was clear in each one that it was his fault because he was powerless. He needed power to save her.

No.

Rey didn't need to be saved by him. She could always protect herself when she needed to.

“Your connection to the girl is strong,” said Snoke thoughtfully. “When she comes for you then I’ll have you both sent to me.”

“You’ll never get to her,” he barked back fearlessly.

More pressure was put against his body, forcing him towards the ground. He placed his hands against the stone trying to keep himself up but he was tired and he could fight body or mind but not both.

“Perhaps a different method is required,” murmured Snoke outloud more to himself then to Ren. “Let me reunite you with those precious memories you have forgotten.”

Instead of reliving moments with Rey on Jakku, everything turned black for a moment. Then he saw himself, but not as he was now. He was just a boy and he was standing next to a man. They were standing in front of a woman who looked a bit sad. Her expression nowhere near matched the expression on his youngerself.

“It’s time to go Ben,” said the man gently trying to lead him away to a ship.

The boy began to follow but before entering he ran back to his mother, clinging to her.

“Please I don’t want to go. I’ll promise to be good. Don’t send me away mama,” he begged.

Ren didn’t recall any of this and the woman he assumed was his mother pulled him away taking him back to the man despite his protests.

“This is what’s best Ben.”

Just like that she forced him on the ship, like she didn’t even care.

“See the truth of your past,” spoke Snoke through the memory.

Ren tried to block it out, his thoughts turning to Rey instead. Whatever he was seeing, whether it was real or not didn’t manner. As long as he had Rey then there was no need to dwell on these thoughts because she was his family. She would never leave him alone.

“No you’re wrong,”

“Your resolution is strong, but I wonder how much of your past you can take before you succumb.”

With those words he plunged again into darkness.

* * *

“We should leave now!” Rey yelled, no longer able to contain herself.

Sure there was a time and a place to voice a disagreement but the fact that they weren’t leaving immediately was unacceptable.

“Rey please try to understand, our forces are depleted so we must wait until we can get all possible ships here before we attack. Many will not return,” said Leia calmly.

“You don’t know when they’ll fire again. They may do it any second now on us, destroying any last stronghold for your resistance.”

“It will only take a couple hours before we leave. Our attack will still take place and we’ll rescue Ren.”

Before she could argue further Luke placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to lead her out of the room. When it was made clear that she was arguing a losing battle she left. Making sure that the General knew full well that she disagreed.

“You should not let your anger get the better of you,” said Luke as he exited the room alongside her.

“Whatever their leader is doing to him, it’s not going to stop until he gets whatever he wants from Ren.”

“He won’t be killed.”

“There are worse things than death.”

Luke sighed.

“I know. Believe me I’ve been through one war and so has Leia. She doesn’t leave now because she knows what’s at stake. You must have faith in her.”

“You must know that the only reason I’m here is to rescue Ren. This cause means nothing to me.” 

Luke stopped walking and so did Rey. He stood calmly while Rey was doing her best not to shout every sentence she spoke.

“I think you’re lying. Whether you realize this is the question but you are not the kind of person to leave others to a terrible fate.”

“How would you know?”

“You remind me of someone else who thought they wanted nothing to do with a rebellion.”

She was sure he meant Han but she didn’t say anything. She had to stay focus now, their impending attack was all that mattered. That and Ren.

“What you need now is help. I can teach you the ways of the force. You are stronger than you know. It is why Snoke wants you, and why you should learn to use it before-“

“Before what? I’m not a jedi and I don’t want to be.”

“You don’t need to be one to have control. It is dangerous to yourself to leave power unchecked.”

Rey wanted to argue but knew Luke was right. Even if she had no plans to be a jedi, this power she was tapped into could be useful. It would definitely help with rescuing Ren.

“What do you think you can teach me in the next couple of hours.”

Luke gave another sigh.

“I can’t teach you anything significant but perhaps if I can help you hone in on your bond then it will be easier to find Ben.”

He looked shock at his blunder, and Rey looked at him with wide eyes.

“You mean Ren.”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” he motioned her to lead the way outside. “Let’s begin.”

They went to a secluded area. Rey was skeptical of what was about to happen but with such a legend as Skywalker perhaps she would learn something in the little time they had. Sitting across each other Luke told her to imagine the island again, he would be a guiding hand in her connection to Rey. He was afraid that the pain she was receiving from Ren was being caused by someone else using the force. He feared that the unseen forces at work could harm her through Ren. She didn't understand how but then again she didn't understand how the force worked.

She could feel Luke's presence in her mind again. This time it was more obvious to her but she tried picturing the island.

"Don't think about it so hard. It will come to you like it has before. Then you will be able to pull Ren to you."

"It's not the same. There so much pressure now."

"That's why you envision the island first. To collect your emotions and find inner peace."

Rey took a deep breath. She had to put faith in Luke.

Closing her eyes she imagined the ocean, flying across it until she reached their island. Everything was fine at first but as hard as she tried to envision Ren he didn't appear. She could feel him though and Luke had confirmed that their bond had to do with the force. It felt strange to try so hard, but the bond like a string tethering them together was powerful and though he seemed far away she could feel him come closer. She called out across the sea.

Then she heard him. Calling to her. That's when things began to change. The once calm ocean and sunny island changed. Everything was turning dark and despite her trying to imagine it calm it felt like something was interfering, or someone. Looking around she was beginning to feel a little desperate. Then as the sea began to get more violent, Ren appeared suddenly next to her. He appeared so worn, as if he was barely holding himself together.

Rushing forward she embraced him. He was here, even if it wasn’t real she didn’t care. In this moment she could feel him. Pressing her face into his shoulder she held him tighter, worried that he might disappear any moment. There was something she felt clinging to him though, a shadow of some sort.

"You're here," Ren said, holding onto Rey desperately.

She had wanted to ask how he was doing but by his appearance it was obvious things were worse than she thought.

"What are they doing to you?"

“There was a Stormtrooper and a general but I tried to escape. You have to believe me I tried so hard but I-“

“It’s okay, I know you did,” she said trying to calm him.

"Rey, I don't know what they want from me. Now I'm with the First Order's leader and it's like he's digging through my mind. The things he's showing me. It's terrible, he won't stop," he said, his voice beginning to crack.

The shadow clinging to him must be the leader. Whoever he was he must be evil and he had to be very strong.

“When I’m with you though, it’s like feels like the darkness is kept away,” he added.

“I’m here with you. I won’t leave you alone,” she pulled his head down so she could press their foreheads together, “Feel me here with you now.”

This bond that they shared, if it somehow helped Ren then she didn’t care about any of the pain she felt.

"You can't come for me, he wants you too and once he gets his hand on you... that can't happen."

The surroundings began to become swallowed up in darkness. It had to be the leader he was trying to get to Rey. She felt herself being pulled away, but she wasn’t ready to let go.

“Try to hold out as long as you can. You won’t stay with them much longer.”

Ren was disappearing in her arms and there was nothing she could do.

“Rey I-“

She cut him off, knowing he would say to stay away.

“I’ll promise I’ll save you!”

"I love you," he said, words that were mere echos even as she replied.

"I know."

Rey's eyes became wide open and was in shock as Luke came over to her. Being suddenly pulled out had left her completely still and silent as she tried to collect herself. It wasn't until Luke offered her a cloth did she realize she was crying.

"Why did you do that?!" she yelled.

"The one who has Ren is powerful. He was searching you out and if he even gained a foothold in your mind, then Ren would also be lost to us completely."

She wiped the tears away as she began to shake her head.

"Again, we have to do it again."

"I'm surprised it went so well in the first place but the point of this is not to reach Ren across the galaxy."

"Then what is it?"

"It's to use your bond to pull you to him and him to you. It will be your tool to save him from the dark side. Focus on the bond and you will be able to always find him. It is both your shield and your arrow."

Rey hung her head. Once again she had to believe Luke knew what he was talking about and she had to have faith in him. If this bond was her ultimate tool to save Ren then she would pour every ounce of will into it.

Looking back up to Luke she nodded her head in understanding and asked for him to help her with the bond. Whatever she could learn in this short time had to be enough.

There was simply no other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept moving things around and rewriting scenes again and again. Not fully satisfied but at this point I need to stop messing with it or else it'll really deteriorate. I believe the next chapter will be the last. I hope you liked it, leave comments or kudos if you would be so kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leave any kudos or comments if you feel like it.


End file.
